Reasons to live
by Amour-Lily
Summary: A boy needs a reason to go on, a girl needs someone to believe in, while another boy needs someone to believe in him. Three teenagers sit alone one night thinking about how far they had come and what it took to get there
1. Harry's reasons

**Hello! Here's my second story. I don't want to give too much away, but just to give you the general idea, its focused on Harry, Ron, and Hermione, if you didn't get the summary. It takes place after their fifth year,  
  
I don't own Harry Potter or anything like that. Just to let everyone know. Well, enjoy the story!  
**  
**Chapter 1 Harry's Reasons**  
  
Sixteen-year old Harry Potter sat alone staring up at his ceiling, careful not to let his mind wander. He was sure that if he let his mind wander, he would end up thinking about one person: Sirius Black. It was bad enough he had to relive the Department of Mysteries incident in his dreams, but he most definitely didn't want to think about it while he was awake.  
  
He sighed and lazily looked over at his clock. It read 1:00 a.m.  
  
_'Wow, I've been sixteen for an hour. Why don't I feel happier?'_ Harry thought. _'Oh yeah,it doesn't matter anymore. Nothing matters. Ever since Siri-'  
_  
Harry shook his head, trying to forget about the thought. He had been feeling miserable ever since he had gotten back to Privet Drive. Although he had respected the Order's request and written to them every three days, it was full of things he didn't mean.  
  
He would say things like _'I'm doing fine,'_ and _'This summer isn't as bad as the last.'_ Truthfully, he wasn't looking forward to leaving the Dursleys. He didn't want to have to face the wizarding world just yet. Ever since he found out about the prophecy, he felt so different from everyone else. He had even stopped writing to Ron's and Hermione's letters. From what they had told him, they were at the Grimmauld Place and were talking to Dumbledore about having him come over there soon.  
  
He let his mind wander to Ron and Hermione. He knew he had to tell them about the prophecy soon, but he was scared, scared that they would run away in fear of getting killed themselves.  
  
They had nearly gotten killed on all the adventured the three had together. Harry didn't want to lose the two people who cared about most and felt guilty about pushing them away. But he felt like it was the best thing to do at the moment. They were so important to him.  
  
Ron Weasley was his first and best friend. They went through so many adventures together. He remembered in their third year, when Sirius was still thought to be a murderer, in the Shrieking Shack, Ron had yelled, _"If you want to kill Harry, you have to kill all three of us!"_ That was when Harry realized just how far Ron would go to keep Harry safe. He also remembered how scared he was when Peter Pettigrew had attacked Ron, how he had panicked, wondering whether or not he was okay. He was scared to death of losing his friend.  
  
Then there was Hermione Granger. She stood by his side even when the whole school thought he was possibly mad. In their fourth year Rita Skeeter starting writing those horrible things about the two of them going out, but Hermione still stood by his side, even when Ron didn't. He understood why Ron didn't and had forgiven him, but he remembered quite vividly how Hermione stayed up with him for hours helping him to learn spells for the first task. That was something he couldn't forget very easily. But then again, at the Department of Mysteries, when Hermione was attacked by the Death Eater, he remember thinking she was dead, he remembered how he couldn't thinking properly. His heart was breaking in half and he remembered vowing never to forgive himself if anything happened to her. He still couldn't make that feeling go away.  
  
Then it hit him. They had been with him through thick and thin. They went with him all the way to London to help him save his godfather. They stuck with him when the whole school thought he was mad, possibly violent. They deserved to know they truth about the prophecy. They had given him the strength to hold on so far, he had a feelings they would stick by him through this whole war. Pushing them away wasn't the answer, he knew that now.  
  
He also knew that he had to do his part, he would protect his friends more than anything in the world. They actually _meant_ the word to him. He wouldn't let anyone else die on his behalf. He slowly got up and made his way to the window and looked out. For the first time, Harry spoke to Sirius. He felt rather stupid since he knew Sirius was dead, but he felt like it was something he had to do.  
  
"Sirius, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I let you down. It's my fault your dead and I know it. But I promise, no, I _swear_, that I won't let any one else die for me. I'll protect Ron and Hermione. Sirius, please don't think I can just forget about you, but I need to move on. You would want me to, I know it. I still have things here to do but I can't move on with the events of last year on my mind. Padfoot, I'll never forget you, but I need to move on." Harry whispered quietly into the night sky.  
  
With that, Harry fell asleep, with one though on his mind._ 'I needed a reason to go on, I found two.'_ Harry though, while drifting into a peaceful sleep. If he had been awake, he probably would have seen Sirius, clear as a ghost, sitting on the end of his bed.  
  
"Good job, kiddo. Good job." Sirius whispered to his godson for the last time. He leaned over and whispered, "I love you. James and Lily say their proud of you more than anything in the world."  
  
With that, Sirius disappeared into the night, never to be seen again. A smile played on Harry Potter's lips and he knew everything was going to be okay.  
  
**A/N. How was it? Please, please review and tell me what you think! Chapter 2 is on its way! And please review so I know whether I should go on or not! I don't want to keep going if no ones reading it. I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Love ya, **

**Sweetmimi**


	2. Woes of Hermione

**Chapter 2 Woes of Hermione**  
Hermione Granger was looking out her window from the Grimmauld Place. She had come to stay here since Dumbledore had said she was most likely going to be a target. She was currently staying in the Grimmauld Place with the Weasleys. It was around two o'clock in the morning. She was staring out her window, thinking.  
  
She didn't get much sleep lately, she still had nightmares about what happened in the Department of Mysteries a month ago.  
  
_'If I can barely stand it, it must be horrible for Harry.'_ Hermione thought sadly.  
  
She and Ron were getting worried since he stopped writing them letters.  
  
"Harry, why won't you talk to us? We've always been in this together. Even if you yell and scream it'll be okay. At least you'll be talking to us." Hermione whispered quietly in the night, "I know your probably hurting, but you can't push us away. Even if you try to, Ron and I will always be here for you. Do you know that? _Always._ I just wish you would talk to me."  
  
Hermione let a tear fall down her cheek. She hated it, absolutely hated it. She was being kept in the dark and she couldn't stand it. There were reports of attacks and people were getting killed everyday. The wizarding world was slowly falling apart.  
  
_'I just need something to believe in. Someone, more like. Everyone seems to be wearing a mask lately, trying to hide how they really feel. How do you know who to trust anymore? Is there anyone I can trust anymore?'_ Hermione thought.  
  
**'Of course you have someone you trust with your life! You have someone to believe in to make everything okay. Two people, actually.'**  
  
_**'**Who?'_  
  
_'_**Oh, wow! Someone needs to come back to reality! How about the two people that have been with you since your first year at Hogwarts?'**  
  
Hermione mentally kicked herself. She let her mind wander to her two best friends.  
  
Ron Weasley was the first. She didn't like him at first in their first year, but genuinely became friends with him as time went on. Even though they had their occasional fights and arguments, he was always there for her. He would always stick up for her too, especially when it came to Malfoy. Harry did that also, they both had terrible tempers. But Hermione could never forget in their second year, when Ron tried to curse Malfoy, but instead hit himself and ended up throwing up slugs.  
  
Hermione smiled at this.  
  
She couldn't forget that. It was one of the nicest things he'd done, even though it would have been nicer if he hit his target instead of himself. She still thought the effort was sweet. Even though some people saw him as a poor red head who would never amount to anything great, Hermione knew better. He had great potential and with his determination would do something great. He had the spirit. That was what Hermione loved about Ron.  
  
The fact that he never let anything get him down –besides Quidditch- he just kept on going. Always smiling and always a joke to share.  
  
Then there was Harry. Harry Potter: the Boy-Who-Lived. That's how most people saw him anyways, but not her. She saw the person underneath. The one who was brave, caring, and had a horrible temper. Most people saw him as a hero. She knew he didn't like that. But there was also something else that she knew about him that everyone else seemed to forget. Harry Potter is still just a boy. Well, he may be sixteen, but is still young and has faced horrors in his past that barely anyone has to face.  
  
She wished more than anything that he could live a normal life.  
  
She would give anything to see his famous smile she learned to love, to see those green eyes light up in excitement once more. She didn't know if she would ever see that again. The last time she had seen him, his eyes were so dull and it was as if he couldn't smile. When Sirius fell through the veil, it was like a part of Harry fell also.  
  
Her worst fear was having the two people who she cared most about – Ron Weasley and Harry Potter – die in war. She was afraid of being alone. They had taught her that books don't teach you everything. You have to live life to gain the knowledge books don't share- love, friendship, happiness. They taught her that. That was why she loved them.  
  
Hermione felt quite stupid for doing this, but felt like it was something she had to do.  
  
"Ron, Harry, you both mean the world to me. Books mean nothing if I lose you. All the knowledge in the world couldn't make up for not having love in your life. You taught me that. Thank you. I promise, I'll stand by you two in this war. No matter what, I'll be by your side. Nothing will split us up." Hermione whispered.  
  
With that, she climbed into bed. _'I needed someone to believe in, and found two people.'_  
  
Hermione drifted so sleep. If she had been awake, she would have seen Sirius Black, clear as a ghost, sitting at the end of her bend. He leaned over and whispered, "Stay by Harry, Hermione, help him get through this."  
  
Sirius Black then disappeared in to night.  
  
Hermione smiled in her sleep. _'I will, Sirius. I will.'  
_  
**A/N. Hope you like this chapter! Just a little note, Sirius came to visit Hermione and is going to visit Ron before he goes to Harry. Harry was the last one he talked to before he...er..went on, I guess you could say. I know I made Harry the first chapter, so I hope this doesn't confuse you! Anyways, please review! Reviews would be nice.  
  
Love ya, Amour Lily  
  
Oh, a little note, my penname isn't 'Sweetmimi' anymore. I changed it, obviously, to 'Amour Lily.'**


	3. Thoughts of Ron Weasley

**Chapter 3 Thoughts of Ron Weasley**

Ron Weasley sat in his room in the Grimmauld Place, staring out the window, letting the cool air hit his face gently. It was the early hours of the morning, Ron was sure everyone in the house was asleep. He just couldn't get to bed. Today was his best friend's birthday. Harry Potter's birthday to be exact.  
  
Ron sighed, wishing he could see or at least talk to his friend. Ron had been having nightmares about the Department of Mysteries, but worst of all, he was having dreams about Harry.  
  
**_Flashback of dream  
_**  
_Ron walked into the circular room. It was freezing. Ron looked around. He heard someone groan.  
  
Summoning all of his courage, he called out, "Who's there?"  
  
It was so dark, he could barely see. He walked forward and realized there was a person sprawled on the floor. They looked hurt. Slowly, the person lifted their head and looked at Ron.  
  
"Ron....is that you?" the boy asked.  
  
Ron felt his insides turn cold. He knew that voice all too well. He quickly walked toward the person only to confirm his fear. Harry was the boy sprawled across the floor. He looked so weak. His glasses were cracked, there was some dirt on his face. He didn't look like he could walk.  
  
Ron held his breath, wishing it wasn't real. He bent down and picked Harry up slowly so that Harry was on Ron's lap.  
  
'Oh, man, if someone walked in this would look so weird.' Ron thought.  
  
Ron rubbed his eyes, willing not to cry. He couldn't break down, not on his friend.  
  
"H-harry..what happened?" Ron asked, his voice shaking slightly.  
  
"Ron..."Harry started, but stopped when he began to freeze violently. Ron looked around. He didn't have a cloak, so he wrapped his arms around Harry instead.  
  
"Harry, mate, tell me what happened." Ron whispered, trying to keep his voice even.  
  
"Don't leave me alone." Harry whispered quietly, "please, don't leave me alone. I don't want to lose anyone else."  
  
Ron felt like his heart was breaking. Harry was pleading to him with his eyes. He hated seeing his friend like this!  
  
"I won't leave you, Harry." Ron said quietly. Just then, Harry's eyes grew round. He was looking at something behind Ron. Ron quickly spun around. A figure dressed in a black cloak had his wand pointed at Harry. The person grinned evilly.  
  
"Crucio."_  
  
**Flashback ended**  
  
Ron could barely get to sleep any more, he was constantly thinking about his friend. Just to make things worse, Harry stopped writing to him and Hermione awhile ago. He was scared of losing his friend. Ron put his head in his hands, letting night hair breeze past him.  
  
_'Harry, hold on, please. I now your probably upset about Sirius, but don't do anything stupid.'_ Ron thought. He glanced at the clock. It was one in the morning.

'_Harry turns sixteen.'_ Ron thought happily. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was scared. Scared to death of this war, scared of one of his family members dieing while doing business for the Order, but most of all, he was scared for Harry and Hermione.  
  
They were his best friends and were also like family to him. He was scared to death of losing them. Ron would **die** for his two friends that he had grown up with and learned to trust. '_If only I could tell them before it's too late.'  
_  
**'Stop thinking like that! Their not going to die! Neither are you. The three of you are going to survive this war.'**  
  
_'But if it comes to the fact of sacrificing my own life to save Harry's or Hermione, I would do it.'  
_  
Ron thought of his two best friends.  
  
There was Hermione Granger: the know-it-all. That was his name for her anyways. They may have their arguments, but Ron cared deeply for her. In what way, whether in was more than a friendly way, Ron wasn't sure anymore. He just knew that he would die for her. He remembered in their fifth year, his first Quidditch match, Hermione had given him that kiss on the cheek. He could see Harry smirking at him all the way down to the locker rooms. With her knowledge she helped them through all their adventures. Now, they had a strong friendship. One that couldn't be broken very easily.  
  
Then there was Harry Potter: The Boy-Who-Lived. The one everyone thought was a real hero. And he was, he honestly was. He helped Ron in ways he'll never know. He taught him that money isn't everything. Without family, you have nothing. Ron used to be jealous of Harry, but not anymore. He respected Harry and would do anything for him. Even if it meant dieing at Voldemort's wand, he would do it, for Harry. Ron was close to Harry, enough to call him a brother. They would always joke around, laughing like there was no tomorrow. Ron missed that. He really did. He missed joking around with Harry. 

Ever since Sirius died, it seemed like Harry lost the will to go on.  
  
He missed just sitting with Harry, discussing Quidditch, how evil potions was, anything and everything they could think of. He missed Harry's laugh. It seemed like nowadays all he did was worry about things. He always has this look like he's thinking about something important, or this worried look, a haunted look. That looks haunted Ron, too.  
  
Ron felt tears in his eyes, but quickly wiped them with the back of his hand.  
  
'_Stop. Don't cry. That won't help Harry.'  
_  
Ron suddenly thought of something. He and Hermione were probably the only family Harry knew now. With Sirius was gone, they were all he had left. Ron suddenly felt a flame of determination.  
  
Feeling like this was something he had to do, he spoke out into the night sky, "Harry, mate, I know you've been going through some hard times, but you can't lose faith. Me and Hermione are with you every step of the way. We always have been. I hate seeing that haunted look in your eyes. You can try to push Hermione and me away all you want, but we won't budge. We'll be right by your side in this way, fighting right next to you. That's a promise." Ron whispered, letting a tear roll down his cheek for the pain his friend was going through.  
  
Ron sat on his bed. _'Harry and Hermione are important to me. I won't lose them. I'll die for them if it comes for that.'  
_  
_'Funny, I used to think that I was worthless because I was poor, I thought I couldn't amount to anything. But look where I am now. Keeper for Quidditch, a great family, and two friends who I would do anything to keep safe and would do the same for me. Who would of thought I would be the one to have this. All the money in the world couldn't compare to this.'_  
  
**'Yes. You wanted someone to believe in you, you found two people for that.'**  
  
Ron smiled to himself. He put his head down on the pillow and drifted off to sleep.  
  
If he had been away, Ron would have seen Sirius Black, as clear as a ghost, sitting and the end of his bed.  
  
Sirius leaned over and whispered, "Harry needs you now more than ever. Help him to forgive himself. Be there for him. Let him know he's not alone."  
  
With that, Sirius Black disappeared.  
  
Ron Weasley smiled a little wider. _'Don't worry, Sirius. He's in good hands.'_  
  
**A/N. Like it? Hope so! Reviews are so encouraging! Keep sending them. This one is a bit longer than the other ones. Well, there's going to only be one or two more chapters in this story. Depends on how it's going to go. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! Really means a lot.**


	4. Finding those reasons

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. This is going to be the last chapter in this story. There is going to be a sequel though, so watch out for that. I'll explain more about it at the end of a chapter. Enjoy the last part of 'Reasons to live.'**  
  
**Chapter 4 Finding those reasons**  
  
Harry Potter, now sixteen years old, woke up with a start. He stared at his clock and blinked a few times, as if not believing the time. It was almost noon, and the Dursleys hadn't even bothered to wake him up at all. He didn't even hear any noise to indicate that they were still in the house!  
  
He got up and slowly got dressed in his over sized clothes. He made his way over to Hedwig and stroked her affectionately. "Hey, Hedwig." He whispered. Hedwig only hooted in response.  
  
Harry grabbed a piece of parchment and quill. 'I should probably write to Ron and Hermione and explain what's been going on.' Harry thought.  
  
Just as he was about to sit down, his bedroom door opened and two people fell into a heap to the floor. On reflex, Harry grabbed his wand, turned around ad pointed it to the two intruders. A curse was on the tip of his tongue when-  
  
"Harry, mate, put the wand down!" Fred Weasley yelped, putting his hands up in defense.  
  
"No need to attack us." George Weasley replied, standing up and grinning down at him. Harry lowered his wand, his mouth slightly open in surprise.  
  
"What-how-when-what are you doing here?" Harry asked, finally being able to get the words out correctly.  
  
George beamed. "Were here to take you away of course. Ron and Hermione are in a right state-"  
  
"-since you haven't been writing to them." Fred added.  
  
Harry felt a pang of guilt in his stomach. Pushing it aside, he asked, "You didn't run into my uncle, did you?"  
  
Fred let out a little chuckle. "Actually, Harry," Fred said, the mischievous twinkle in his eye, "we decided to let your relatives test out some products in our Skiving Snackboxes. Needless to say-"  
  
"-they worked wonderfully." George finished.  
  
Harry looked a little confused until realization dawned on his face. "Fainting Fancies?" he asked, grinning.  
  
"Is there anything else that can get the job done better than the products in our dear old joke shop?" Fred asked dramatically.  
  
The three of them laughed.  
  
"Hey, Harry, I reckon you should probably get packed soon-"Fred started,  
  
"The Order instructed us to get you and come straight to the Burrow. They seemed to think that we would take you somewhere else-"George added.  
  
"-which we would have of course. No where dangerous though." Fred finished hastily, seeing the look of suspicion on Harry's face. "Honestly, Harry, how long have you known us? We'd never take you anywhere dangerous!"  
  
Harry smiled at this. "So, you two are in the Order now?" he asked, while bending down to pack his things.  
  
"Yes. There was a bit of a row over it, actually. Nothing big though. Mum just had a problem with us joining, kept saying we would be better off just handling our joke shop. We are pretty good duelers though." George said with some pride in his voice.  
  
"And anyways, we want to fight. Almost all of the family is in the Order now besides Ginny and Ron. Hey, Harry, mind if I just let Hedwig fly to the Burrow? Might be easier and one less thing to carry." George said.  
  
"Go ahead." Harry answered., "Oh yeah, what happened with Fudge?"  
  
"Oh yeah, that. Well, the only thing we heard about it is that they'll be appointing a new Minister of Magic by the end of the holiday." Fred said happily.  
  
"Good." Harry muttered.  
  
"Is that it?" Fred asked, looking around the room. Harry nodded.  
  
"Locomotor trunk." George cried, holding out his wand. Harry's trunk levitated a few feet into the air while George made it float out of the room and down the stairs. Harry and Fred followed.  
  
"So how are we getting to the Burrow?" Harry asked.  
  
"Oh, we connected this place up to the Floo Network." Fred said simply. The three of them made their way to the living room.  
  
"You go first." George instructed, handing Harry some Floo Power.  
  
Harry stepped into the fireplace, threw down the Powder and yelled, "The Burrow!"  
  
Harry tumbled out of the fireplace and fell to the floor. He looked up and realized he was sitting in the Weasleys living room. Harry smiled to himself. He stood up and just as he did, several voices shouted, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!"  
  
Harry started, being taken by complete surprise. He looked around and noticed that all the Weasleys, most of the Order, and Hermione were standing around the living room smiling. There was also a huge banner hanging down the wall, in bold letters, which read, 'Happy Birthday Harry.'  
  
Harry just beamed. Just then, Fred and George came tumbling out of the fireplace, falling on top of Harry, making him fall to the floor again.  
  
"Ack, George, that hurts!"  
  
"Will you get off?"  
  
"I'm trying. Trust me, I don't enjoy being on top of you."  
  
Fred got up and Tonks and Kingsley came over to help Harry and George up.  
  
"Thanks, all of you." Harry said sheepishly, staring at everyone in the room. Mrs. Weasley came up and hugged Harry into a tight hug.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Mrs. Weasley." Harry choked.  
  
After saying hello to everyone in the room, people began to help themselves to some food and butterbeer and talk to one another. After Harry grabbed a butterbeer, he looked around for his two best friends. He spotted them over by the table, away from everyone else and talking to themselves. Harry frowned and walked over to them.  
  
"Hey." He greeted, smiling.  
  
"Hi, Harry." Hermione greeted back, smiling.  
  
"Great to see you, mate! It's not everyday your best mate turns sixteen!" Ron replied happily.  
  
They all smiled at each other, then fell into an awkward silence.  
  
"So...." Ron tried to break the silence.  
  
"Are you okay, Harry?" Hermione asked timidly.  
  
"Yeah." Harry replied, though he knew she was referring to Sirius.  
  
"Don't give me that, Harry." Hermione snapped, looking annoyed.  
  
Harry was taken aback. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"You stopped writing to us." Ron said with an accusatory tone.  
  
"But-"Harry started, only to be interrupted.  
  
"Don't 'but' us, Harry!" Hermione said, though pretty loudly, so that most people in the room became quiet and were staring at them, though the three took no notice, "you worried me and Ron pretty badly, you know! You could have at least written us. Listen, Harry, I'm sorry about Sirius. Really. But why can't you tell me and Ron how you feel? Go on, yell, scream, throw something, anything, just let us know how you really feel!" Hermione said shrilly. Now the room was fully quiet, but the three still didn't take any notice.  
  
"You want to know how I feel?" Harry asked them quietly, putting down his butterbeer.  
  
"Yes." Ron said firmly. "It's killing us to see you so upset."  
  
Harry looked at his two best friends for a moment, then pulled them both into the biggest, tightest hug he had ever given in his life. Ron and Hermione were surprised, but hugged him back.  
  
"Listen," Harry said, not realizing he was still speaking out enough for everyone to hear,  
  
"I'm sorry. Sorry for everything. Sorry for throwing those stupid little tantrums on you, sorry for not writing and for making you two worry. I just needed some time alone, and I got that. I was sad about Sirius all summer, I became really depressed. But I realized that just because I lost Sirius doesn't mean I lost everyone else. I care about you two more than anything in the world. You've been with me since the beginning and I've never thanked you for that. Now I realize that I made the mistake on trying to push you two away. So you want to know how I feel? I feel like the luckiest wizard alive to have you two and everyone else. And yeah, I know this isn't exactly manly, especially for a sixteen year old boy, to be hugging his friends, but, still, it's better than throwing thing."  
  
Hermione hugged him, sounding like she was trying not to cry. "Yes, Harry, your right, this is much better."  
  
Ron also hugged Harry tight as if he didn't want to let go. "Harry, mate, you know we've always been together, beginning til the end. You can push us away if you want, but you we're not going anywhere. We'll be right by your side this whole war."  
  
"I know that now, I know." Harry whispered.  
  
They stayed in each others embrace a little longer when they saw a flash of light. The three turned around and just realized everyone staring at them. Fred had a camera in his hand while George had a picture.  
  
"Ah, alas, we have a souvenir to remind us of this special moment." George said dramatically, holding up the picture and looking at it with pride.  
  
"Give it back." Ron ordered.  
  
"Ah, but Ronniekins, this is such a great picture of you." Fred stated.  
  
The three tackled Fred and George. Everyone laughed while the five wrestled for the picture.  
  
"I got it!" Hermione cried triumphantly, holding up the picture.  
  
"That doesn't count! She's a girl, she knows I can't hit her!" George said. Hermione had him pinned to the ground and was sitting on him.  
  
"Okay, you lot, time for cake and presents." Mrs. Weasley announced. Everyone made their way to the kitchen, but Harry hung back a little.  
  
"Here, Harry. You have it." Hermione placed the picture in his hands.  
  
"So when you ever feel lonely, just look at this and remember you have two best friends who'll always be here for you." Ron said while giving Harry a wink. Harry smiled.  
  
"Thanks you two. For everything." Harry said quietly.

* * *

Harry lay awake in bed later that night. He glanced at the clock. Ten minutes until midnight. Harry couldn't help but smile to himself. He placed the photo in the photo album Hagrid had given him in his first year. Harry looked at the picture, three people were staring up at him, smiling, and completely in the moment. A skinny boy with green eyes, a bushy haired know- it-all, and a gangly red head looked up at him smiling. Harry slowly placed in the album down and put his head on the pillow.  
  
This truly was the best birthday he ever had. _'Mum, Dad, Sirius, I hope your proud of me right now. I'll never forget you, but I finally moved on. I hope your proud.'  
_  
Harry slowly closed his eyes.  
  
If he had been awake a little longer, he would have seen Sirius Black, Lily and James Potter, clear as ghosts, sitting on his bed.  
  
Lily Potter reached out and put her hand on Harry's forehead.  
  
"Harry, we'll always be proud of you. We don't want you to live in fear anymore. We're sorry for leaving you here all alone. Or so we thought. You have wonderful friends, Harry. Don't give them up without a fight. Remember, I'll always love you." Lily whispered in his son's ear.  
  
James touched his son cheeks and took a good look at him before speaking. "Harry, you look just like me when I was a kid. I always hoped that you would turn into a fine young man. And you have. I don't think I could be anymore proud of you. You're a brave, handsome boy with a huge heart. Don't wallow in despair. Go enjoy life to the fullest for us, your friends, and most of all, you. We're proud of you more than anything in the world. I wish I could've been there to watch you grow up. Please, Harry, don't ever give up."  
  
Sirius reached out and took Harry's hands, tears in his eyes. "Harry," he choked, "I'm sorry. Sorry for leaving you. I feel like I let you down somehow. But Harry, it's not your fault. Don't ever think that. I love you and will always, but you can't wallow in the past Harry. We're all here watching out for you. We'll be there when you fight Volemort, we'll be right by your side. Go and win, Harry. Save the world, your not alone. Oh, and Harry, Happy birthday."  
  
Ron Weasley opened his eyes slightly, and saw three figured over by Hary's bed. '_What? Is that...Sirius? How? Are those Harry's parents?'_ Ron thought. Dizziness suddenly swept over him and he feel back asleep.  
  
James Potter, Lily Potter, and Sirius Black disappeared into the night, never to be seen again. What they didn't know, was that Harry had heard every word they said.  
  
_'Thank you. For the best birthday ever. I promise you, I'll fight and I wll win. I wanted a reason to go on, I found five.' Harry thought, smiling.  
_  
With that, Harry Ptter fell into a peaceful sleep, away from graveyards, Cedric Diggory, or the Department of Mysteries.  
  
**A/N. THE END! WHOO HOO! How was it? Like it? Well, review either way! The sequel will be up shortly. It'll be about Harry's sixth year. Anyways, Review and watch out for the sequel! Thanks to everyone who reveiwed. Love you all!  
  
Love ya,**

** Amour Lily **

**PS. That part with Ron will be important for the sequel!**


End file.
